


Your Son Calls Me Daddy, Too

by caelestisxyz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Kink Exploration, M/M, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Omega Verse, Short Story, So there is some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelestisxyz/pseuds/caelestisxyz
Summary: Most of their relationship quirks begin like this: One of them makes a passing comment that's meant to be fleeting yet somehow it sticks. Things that most people would view as insignificant become constants in their lives.That's exactly how Tsukishima uncovers one of his boyfriend's many kinks.





	Your Son Calls Me Daddy, Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [studiotrigger (GunsForTheMafia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunsForTheMafia/gifts).



> This is a past due Valentine's gift for my baby, studiotrigger! ilu, hope you enjoy it!

Most of their relationship quirks begin like this: One of them makes a passing comment that's meant to be fleeting yet somehow it sticks. Things that most people would view as insignificant become constants in their lives. That's exactly how Tsukishima uncovers one of his boyfriend's many kinks. They are in the produce aisle shopping for things that neither of them will probably ever use because, despite making routine trips to the grocery store, the couple rarely cooks. Graduate school is a bitch and that is all Tsukishima has to say in their defense.

"Should we get celery?" Kuroo asks, holding up the vegetable, waving it at the omega.

"What are we gonna use that for?" Tsukishima picks up a bag of baby cucumbers. "We definitely could go with these." He tosses the package into the shopping cart.

Kuroo lowers the celery but doesn't return it to its place on the display shelf. "The hell are we gonna do with that many baby cucumbers?" The alpha looks snug in his black Adidas tracksuit and red beanie that fails to keep all of his messy dark hair contained, his bangs peek out.

"Snack on them, obviously," Tsukishima says, turning around to venture further down the aisle.

Kuroo catches up to Tsukishima, falling into step beside him. "We can snack on celery too."

"It'd be a waste of money."

The alpha chuckles. "Most of this is a waste of money since we eat out mostly."

Tsukishima has to admit that Kuroo has a point. They grocery shop just to feel good about themselves. And maybe they'll cook at home for two days straight but on the third day, the exhaustion sets in and then comes the excuses to stop by a fast food joint instead of whipping up something at home.

Still...

"So, that's one less thing we'd be wasting money on." He glances at the celery still nestled in the alpha's hand. "Put it back. We don't need it."

"Fine. But the baby cucumbers have to go too. Since when do we snack on vegetables, anyway?"

Kuroo is right again. Will Tsukishima admit that out loud? Of course not.

Because they appear to be the only ones on that aisle and Tsukishima is in a relatively good mood, the omega pokes his bottom lip out in a cute pout. "If you insist, daddy," he says with a shrug.

Since they haven't mated, yet, Tsukishima has to rely heavily on facial expressions and body language rather than scents when it comes to reading his boyfriend. The moment the word  _daddy_ is spoken, Kuroo's neck takes on a crimson tinge and his eyes widen fractionally, his mouth opening slowly to form a silent _O_.

Raising a brow at the peculiar reaction, Tsukishima opens his mouth to speak but the words die on his tongue what with the way Kuroo quickly snatches the baby cucumbers out of the cart and turns on his heel, making his way back to put the vegetables back in their designated place.

All the while, Tsukishima is replaying the alpha's reaction over and over inside his head.

"Interesting," he whispers to himself.

* * *

The second time it happens they're sitting in their tiny, yet, comfortable living room watching a drama. Their textbooks lay scattered and forgotten on the wooden coffee table. Tsukishima's bare feet are resting in Kuroo's lap, his legs secured by the alpha's sturdy arm. Kuroo's hand wanders up and down his boyfriend's thigh. The alpha's hand doesn't wander with an ulterior motive; it's more so as a constant reminder that he's there.

"Do you think the mom is the culprit?" Kuroo asks during one of the commercial breaks. "Or do you think it's the father?"

"Hard to say." Tsukishima looks away from the television, staring at his boyfriend. "Most times, _daddies_ are portrayed poorly by the media so it's possible they'll go with that trope."

Kuroo nods his head thoughtfully. "Good point."

Tsukishima was expecting a different reaction, one similar to the reaction the alpha gave at the supermarket nearly a week ago. Maybe it's not the word, per se, but how the word is used. Well, there's only one way to find out. After the drama goes off and a half-hour worth of trying to figure out how the series will end passes, Tsukishima decides to test out his new theory.

They're in bed lazily fooling around before the fatigue sets in their bones and sleep overtake them. Both of them have busy days tomorrows that start early in the morning and end late into the night.

"Think we got enough time for a quickie?" Kuroo asks, his thumbs already hooked in Tsukishima's gym shorts, easing them down.

Instead of answering Tsukishima raises his bottom off the sheets to assist Kuroo in pulling the shorts off his body. Next comes Kuroo's sweatpants. Slow, half-assed kisses and nuzzling succeeds in opening the omega up, making him wet enough for easy entry and an enjoyable yet brief fuck. They're graduate students with jobs so it's the best they can do right now. On a good day maybe they'll get some foreplay in, but even that's rare.

Tsukishima gasps when Kuroo enters him, his hands coming up to grip the alpha's dark hair. It feels good being connected like this, feeling his boyfriend move inside of him, being reminded that he's loved and cared for. Kuroo's emotions toward Tsukishima are always easy to see but to feel it is different. He's addicted to the sensation. 

"You're so good, baby," Kuroo groans into the omega's ear, "So good."

"Tetsu..." Tsukishima corrects himself. "Daddy," he whimpers.

What the omega expects to see is a reaction similar to the one he saw at the supermarket. He's stunned when Kuroo's eyes darken and his groans morph into low growls as he thrusts harder and faster, his nails digging into the flesh of the omega's hips. Tsukishima barely has time to register the shocking revelation. Kuroo's movements become jerky, his breathing harsher. It's probably the first time that one of their quickies has ever ended so swiftly.

When it's done, Kuroo covers his face with both hands and groans. "What was that about?" he asks, breathing still labored.

Tsukishima is still resting on his back, his legs parted, and his chest heaving. "You tell me...daddy," he chuckles breathlessly.

Kuroo groans louder. He rolls over to his side, his back facing Tsukishima. "Stop that! Don't...don't call me that. Come on, Tsukki. It's weird."

"You seemed to like it when you were ball's deep inside of me."

"Did you do it on purpose?"

"Why else would I call out for my father during sex, Tetsurou?"

"Oh my god..." Kuroo turns his head over to peek at the omega. "Please don't make a thing out of this, okay. It's weird enough just thinking about it."

Tsukishima turns on his side as well, his head resting on his bent elbow. "You think about me calling you daddy?" he asks solely out of curiosity.

"Tsukki..."

"Yes or no?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

Kuroo frowns. "Okay," he repeats slowly, "That's it?"

Scooting closer to the alpha, Tsukishima puts his arm around his boyfriend's waist. "You like it when I call you daddy so I'll be sure to do it more during sex. It's not a big deal. We're into weirder shit, honestly."

Several seconds pass before Kuroo relaxes. "Guess I was just overreacting, huh?"

"You were embarrassed," Tsukishima says matter-of-factly, "but it's fine. It'll be our thing. No one has to know..." He yawns.

"Fuck, I love you." Kuroo picks up Tsukishima's hand and kisses the omega's knuckles. "Does this mean I can call you Tsuki-chan now?"

Tsukishima pretends to sleep.

But just like that, they add a new kink to their arsenal.

* * *

One of the reasons why their relationship works so well is because no one knows a damn thing about their relationship. In public, they're the average, alpha and omega pair still in the courting phase. They dote on one another without being downright disgusting. Tsukishima even allows Kuroo to assert his dominance whenever a ballsy alpha is nearby.

However, under no circumstances is anyone allowed to know about their bedroom dynamics. More so because Kuroo seems to be embarrassed about it still and Tsukishima knows not to address Kuroo as _daddy_ in public unless he's trying to be mounted in front of hundreds of strangers.

Although, it's kind of fascinating how that one word can set the alpha off. Several times, Tsukishima is tempted to say it when they're in a public place just to see how far he can push his boyfriend. But he always chickens out.

The closest he's come to being fucked senseless in public is during a cocktail party hosted by his department. They're allowed a plus once so naturally, Tsukishima invites Kuroo. His boyfriend is great with people. He's charming and personable. Without him, Tsukishima doesn't think he would attend any of the social events he was invited to.

One of the graduate students is up giving a long-winded speech when Tsukishima leans over and tells his "daddy" how badly he wants to slip away for a few minutes. They barely make it to the supply closet down the hall from the banquet room. 

"Very naughty of you, Tsuki-chan," Kuroo lightly scolds as he forces Tsukishima to kneel in front of him, "What did daddy tell you about misbehaving in public?"

By misbehaving, he means the violation of their agreement not to mention their kinks in public.

Tsukishima can barely contain his smile. "Is daddy going to punish me now?" he whispers.

Without a word, Kuroo takes his erect cock out and guides it to Tsukishima's parted lips. The mix of pre-cum and saliva helps the thick head slide right in but it's difficult for Tsukisima's small mouth to get the whole thing in; it's always been a problem. Yet, he manages.

"Fuck," Kuroo curses. He watches a glob of spit roll down his boyfriend's chin. Scooping it up with his thumb, he brings it up to his own mouth for a taste. "Use your hands," he instructs gently.

Tsukishima brings both of his hands up to stroke the alpha's cock, only the tip of it in his mouth. He thinks he's terrible at this but Kuroo always seems to enjoy it, and if his alpha enjoys it then what the hell.

Kuroo digs his fingers into Tsukishima's short hair, tugging hard enough for the omega's eyes to water, and then he forces another inch of his cock in, loving how the omega's lips stretch to their limits. He only eases up when Tsukishima begins to gag and his eyes bulge.

"That's enough," Kuroo tells him, looking around the small room for a sturdy surface. Finding none, he sucks his teeth, "Guess we gotta wait until we get home to finish."

Tsukishima wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. "There's a whole wall right there." He gestures with his thumb.

Kuroo chuckles, "Fuck, I love you."

"Love you too, daddy," Tsukishima whispers, his arms are circled around Kuroo's neck and his long legs wrap around the alpha's torso, his back is pressed against the cold, hard wall, and his alpha is ball's deep inside of him.

Fifteen minutes later, they slip out of the supply closet and head straight for the exit. Tsukishima isn't in the mood for the knowing stares they're sure the get. There's no masking the scent of sex or hiding the passion marks on his neck. 

* * *

 

A few weeks later, they're standing outside of Tsukishima's parents’ home. 

"What if they don't like me?"

Tsukishima snorts. "You act like you've never met my parents before." He leans over to fix Kuroo's hair to make it look as presentable as possible because despite his outward nonchalance even he's nervous.

Kuroo glances down at the bouquet of flowers he's holding. "You sure your mom likes lilies?"

"She's my mom," he reminds Kuroo.

"You're right."

"I know I am."

"And, yeah I've met your parents before but this is different." Kuroo uses his free hand to comb through his hair, destroying the omega's work. "I'm going to be asking for their permission for your hand in marriage."

This is a big deal considering Tsukishima's parents are very traditional. They were upset to learn that Tsukishima was, not only dating an alpha without their knowledge but living with him as well. While his mother may be more easy-going, since she's an omega, Tsukishima's father is a different story.

Tsukishima kisses Kuroo on the cheek softly. "Just remember that you're an alpha, too. Don't let my father scare you. If he senses fear, he'll deem you unsuitable."

"Too bad Akiteru won't be here to have my back."

"Akiteru is just as intimidated by our father." Tsukishima takes Kuroo by the hand. "Don't worry. You'll do fine."

Soon, the front door is answered by Tsukishima's mother who greets the couple warmly with a big hug each. She asks them how their trip from Tokyo was and if the traffic was bad in the Miyagi prefecture. Kuroo offers her the bouquet with a charming smile that the woman eats up.

"Dinner is ready," she says staring at the bouquet fondly, "I'll go put these in water. How about you two go sit at the table." She looks to Tsukishima. "Your father is waiting."

Kuroo audibly gulps.

In the dining room, the patriarch is seated at the head of the table, his face covered by a newspaper that he doesn't bother to lower when the guests walk in. Tsukishima takes the seat at his father's left side and Kuroo hesitantly sits at the older alpha's right side.

"Kei," a deep voice says from behind the paper, "Nice to have you home, son."

Tsukishima sighs. "That's yesterday's paper," he says calmly, "I'm sure you've read it twice already."

"You caught that, huh?" The older man chuckles. Lowering the paper, he smiles at his son. "Still as sharp as a knife!"

Clearing his throat, Kuroo reminds them both of his presence. "Sir, I want to thank you for having me in your home once again." He quickly bows his head.

"I imagine you're here because you have something you'd like to speak with me about."

"Yes, sir."

Tsukishima watches the exchange closely, unsure of where his father is going with this. He's pleasantly surprised when his father smiles at Kuroo.

The older alpha pats Kuroo on the back softly. "After dinner, we can discuss wedding arrangments and all of the financial aspects. You don't have to worry about whatever speech you've rehearsed."

Kuroo's eyes widen. "Really?!"

"I trust Kei's judgment. You'll make a fine mate." The older man leans over, lowering his voice so that only Kuroo can hear. "And if you hurt my son, I'll send you back to Tokyo, piece by piece." He smiles.

"You don't have to worry!" Kuroo reassures the man, almost too eagerly. "I will be the best damn mate and husband there is!" He pauses. "Excuse my language, sir."

Tsukishima and his father laugh.

On cue, his mother comes out of the kitchen with the main course. Dinner is better than either of them expected. Tsukishima is glad. He loves Kuroo so much and it means the world to him that his father approves. Following dinner, his mother surprises them with strawberry shortcake for dessert. It's truly the perfect night.

"I asked for extra whip cream because I know you like that, Kei," his mother says.

Tsukishima sees the small container between Kuroo and his father. He could easily reach over and grab it himself but it's bad table manners to reach over someone else's food.

"Daddy, can you pass me the whipped cream?" Tsukishima asks without thinking.

Simultaneously, Kuroo and Tsukishima's father reach for the whipped cream, "Sure!" they both say.

Suddenly, time stops.

All the blood in Kuroo's face fades, leaving him ashen and pale, his eyes widened, nearly the size of saucers. Tsukishima's father's face mirrors Kuroo's. Tsukishima's mother is clutching her chest in shock and Tsukishima wants to die.

. 

.

And that's the story of how Tsukishima singlehandedly uncovered and forever buried one of his boyfriend's many kinks.


End file.
